In the process of manufacturing and packaging bar soap, the soap is extruded in a sheet. The sheet is cut into pieces, and the pieces are placed in molds where the logo is embossed and the corners are shaped. A water solution is injected in and around the molds in order to release the formed bars from the molds. In order to control the moisture retained on the soap bars, an absorbent paper inner liner is wrapped around each bar to absorb the moisture. After the inner paper wrapping is wrapped around the bar soap, it is then over-wrapped with a display wrapper. Some soap compositions have a particularly high retained moisture composition. Present soap wrappers use die-fold end seals which are not hermetically sealed and allow retained moisture to escape. Consequently, soap must be overpacked so as to be at listed net weight when sold. When bar soap is packaged in a plastic moisture proof wrapper with a hermetic seal specifically to avoid moisture loss, the retained moisture causes wrinkling of the wrapper which provides an unsatisfactory appearance.